


It wont be mercy with you.~ (10x03 AU)

by Charo_Charito



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10x03 AU, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Sam On Demon Blood, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charo_Charito/pseuds/Charo_Charito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No sera misericordia con vos." le había dicho Dean a Sam en el auto. Bajo la promesa de las cosas que pasarían cuando Dean tuviera la oportunidad de escapar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It wont be mercy with you.~ (10x03 AU)

El whisky se había acabado hacia ya varias semanas, lo que quedaba eran nuevas botellas que a duras penas había ido a comprar. La vergüenza me inundaba cuando tenia que pagar por seis botellas de whisky añejo, el hombre de la tienda se reía de mi rostro agotado, con los ojos vidriosos y las ojeras típicas que me acompañaban como fieles garrapatas que me tenían en velo.  
  
Habia veces que encontraba pistas del paradero de Dean y no dormía por días, lo único que hacia era estar pendiente de las noticias y los contactos, todos me decían "Cuidate Sam." Seguramente porque sabían como eramos. Cuando algo me pasaba a mi, Dean acosaba a todos los cazadores que conocíamos para buscar información y ponerlos a ellos a buscar. Eramos así y ellos lo sabían, era mas que un simple "cuidate" que se dice normalmente, era un mas "baja un cambio y dormí"   
  
¿Era normal que me pusiera ver fotos de él? Sentía una necesidad muy fuerte de ver su rostro, de verlo bien, extrañaba su voz, su sonrisa, sus bromas y sus ricas hamburguesas. Sonreí de solo recordar esas cosas, pero enseguida volvía la angustia y las ganas de volver a llorar, pero el Whisky estaba cerca y me detenía de volver a caer como ovillo sobre la cama. No tenia tiempo para llorar. No aun.

Cuando lo encontré finalmente y confirme los rumores, mi corazón se detuvo. Era verdad. Dean estaba poseído por un demonio, o eso quería creer. Tenia que enfrentarlo, tenia que preguntarle y exigir explicaciones, ¿Porque me había dejado así? Después de todo lo que pasamos. ¿Porque se iría? Me fui corriendo a ese lugar, iba a ir con Castiel pero su debilidad me retrasaría, no sabia como iba a reaccionar Dean asique no podía correr el riesgo.  
  
Así fue como llegue a la ciudad, lo que paso en el medio o como Crowley me "ayudo" a encontrar a mi hermano es otro tema. Estábamos en el bar ahora. Lo estaba viendo, estaba delante mio. Mi hermano estaba ahí como si nada, tomando un trago. No dije nada, solo me quede allí, mirándole. Esperando.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Digamos que es una obra en construcción, soy nueva en esto. Cualquier critica, sera bienvenida.


End file.
